


Вкус крови

by XMRomalia



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bisexual Female Character, Blood Kink, Cunnilingus, F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, Menstruation Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Девочки развлекаются.
Relationships: Grave Robber/Duchess(Darkest Dungeon)
Kudos: 4





	Вкус крови

— Постой. Ты что, взаправду была замужем?

Голос графини лениво переливался, больше напоминая рокот фыркающего зверя, чем тонкий голосок родовитой дамы, к которым мародёрка привыкла за время бытия при дворе. Беатрис усмехалась этому, стаскивая кинжалы с сапога и оставляя шляпу на вешалке у входа в комнату; она никогда не отвечала правду, когда её спрашивали о прошлом. Беатрис просто разбойница, мародёрка, могущая попасть кинжалом цели меж глаз с тридцати шагов — что нужно еще знать?..

Но эта вампирша, от которой вечно тянуло угрозой, рядом с которой будто наэлектризирован воздух и от одного движения которой хотелось дрожать… с ней все было по другому.

— Да, была однажды. Тебя это так беспокоит, Лиззи?

Графиня фыркнула, чуть склонив голову набок. О-о, она ненавидела, когда её имя сокращали, коверкали и вообще обращались хоть как-то, кроме как «высокопочтенная графиня багрового двора, леди Элизабет Батори», поэтому та и хмыкнула тихо, сжав белесыми пальцами рукоятку двуручного клинка. Её губы искривились, а выдох звучал почти насмешкой:

— Да нет. Просто любопытно, как ты умудрилась вляпаться в такую гадость, как замужество.

О-о, если кто-то мог рассказать пару поганых словечек о замужестве, так это Беатрис.

Она вышла замуж молодой, еще совсем девчонкой, за великого и богатого графа де Вер. Любила ли она мужа? Конечно нет. Как и любая девица её лет, Беатрис не смотрела на мужа, но обожала саму мысль о любви; само представление этих чудесных моментов близости, поцелуи, ласки. Если их не было — она додумывала; если же они случались, то юная фантазия идеализировала их до блеска, и даже сейчас Беатрис не была уверена, правдива ли хоть толика её воспоминаний о бытии «леди де Вер». Есть ли среди них хоть одна грёза, отражающее правду; то, что муж её был зависливым пьяницей, любителем азартных игр и доступных девушек в вычурных платьях, а все богатство, которым он кичился — всего-лишь наследство трудолюбивых родителей, которое ублюдок вполне успешно и быстро пропил, после перейдя дорогу не тем людям и подставив её под удар…

Беатрис не знала. Поэтому она лишь пожала плечами, улыбнувшись задорно графине, с которой делила комнату:

— Брось. Разве ты не знаешь, как они говорят при дворе, чокаясь бокалами и поигрывая своими моноклями? «Женщина становится целой лишь став половиной».

— Кто сказал такую глупость? — Верхней половины лица Элизабет не видно, но Беатрис могла поклясться, что её родовитая подруга выгнула бровь. И, хохотнув задорно, Беа приблизилась, внаглую устроившись на чужих коленях:

— Явно какой-то глупец, видевший женщину только из запачканного окошка своей кареты.

О, Беатрис была беспечна. Стоило ей так приблизится и раздвинуть ноги, усевшись на чужие бедра, как графиня слегка напряглась. Стала принюхиваться, чуть раздув ноздри; уложила ладонь на талию мародёрки, чуть царапнув сквозь ткань белой рубахи коготками, и Беатрис не могла не усмехнуться чужим охотничьим инстиктам. Язык Элизабет соскользнул меж сухих губ, и в последующих словах вампирской графини прозвучало едва ли не звериное рычание:

— Запах крови. Он такой… острый. Ты?..

— О-о, милая моя Лиззи. Ты разве не слыхала, что наследница оставила меня на эту неделю в бараках? Скажу тебе по секрету, — закончила она горячим шепотком на чужое ухо, едва слышно смеясь, — она это сделала по особой причине…

Графиня не дослушала. Она голодно рыкнула, опрокидывая хохочущую Беатрис на свою постель; её когти почти разрывали одежду мародерки, но та почему-то совершенно не боялась. Беа даже помогала, смотря на графиню снизу-вверх с легким прищуром, расстегивая так неудачно заевшую пуговицу на брюках и закусывая губу, подставляя свои бёдра под чужие поцелуи.

В конце-концов, как там говорят мужчины?

«У девушек язык без костей», хм?..


End file.
